


Copyright Infringement

by fabricdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Legal Drama, Other, RPF, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), fan fiction, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyers have to read Fan fic (and other stuff) for copyright cases.  they find ways to make it fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copyright Infringement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arkada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkada/gifts).



The law firm was almost empty at this hour, just the usual brown-nosing interns trying to stay later than the bosses; it will never happen. It was emptier than usual because it was a Friday. Five of the lawyers had reserved one of the suites on the seventh floor: the one with the conference room that seated 10 and the attached kitchen, and bedroom.

“Wow, you guys are working late!” One particularly chipper sounding intern called out as the lawyers walked into the elevator. They were dragging the heavy wheeled files, in addition to their briefcases.

One of the two women in the group just nodded over her coffee. The elevator doors losing behind her.

“What’s up with them?” the Chipper intern-her name was Meg- asked her fellow intern, Robbie. He’d been with the firm longer.

“Huh? Oh, that’s one of the copyright teams. They get together once a month to go over some copyright issues. They work with some of the people in Asia, so they work overnight. It’s usually just one night, but a couple months ago there was some kind of issue and they worked like three nights straight. If they’re coming in on Friday they’re probably working straight through the weekend.”

“Do they need an intern?” Meg looked thoughtfully at the elevator door. “Working overnight would prove I can cut it.”

“They have two interns. One of them is already up there, and the other one comes in later with take out.”

“Yeah, I do.” Grinned someone coming with his hands full of bags, “you don’t want the job.”

Meg looked speculatively at the new arrival; she’d never seen him before. He was tall, and wore his hair a bit too long for the conservative law firm. “Why not, afraid of a little competition?”

“No, just pointing out that the last time they had a female intern, she lasted less than two months, AND when she transferred to a new office everyone assumed she had been sleeping with the senior attorneys.” He flashed her smile, “We go over internet publications, video, and blogs, that violate Marvel copyright, and a lot of it is porn. But hey… if you WANT that internship I can talk to them. Just be aware that it tends to lead to snickering when you interview for other firms.”

She shot him a disgusted look, “So why do you do it.”

“I plan on going into a related field.” He shrugged. “Want to help me carry all this crap upstairs?”

She snorted and walked off.

Robbie looked apologetic, “I need to stay here and work on this, honestly, but let me get the elevator for you.” Robbie pushed the button and helped him put the extra bags in the elevator. He quietly said, “Yeah, she’s always a prick.”

“It might pay off at some other firms,” he said, “but not here. I’m Reggie, by the way.”

“Robbie.” Robbie sighed after the elevator doors closed. Back to work: damn that food smelled good.

 

By the time Reggie got the food up to the conference room, the lawyers were all settled at the table. The other intern, Toby, was handing out the agenda and the conference call schedule.

Everyone ate, went over the usual cases, and spent far too much time on conference calls halfway around the world. The big deal this time was that someone had managed to pirate a copy of a movie that had not even been released; they had the preview copy, which meant one of the advanced screenings had been leaked. Anthony Siriani was happy with that one, he loved going after people who broke NDAs. It was almost dawn before they were done with today’s part of THAT mess.

“Any new business?” Ms. Krieg asked, “Before we get into the swamp that is fan fiction?”

“Some other matters, “ Toby said. “A day care center using Marvel characters without authorization needs a cease and desist, and- “he consulted a note, “some arguments from the other legal team over whether using Robert Downey Jr.’s image in an outfit that looks like Tony Stark, falls under OUR copyright issues, or the actor’s unauthorized likeness.”

There was a mass groan.

“We should have insisted they do more to differentiate the character from the actor.” Ms. Houser scrubbed at her face with her hands. Most people wouldn’t even recognize her right now-she’d taken the make-up off much earlier, so now she looked cute instead of fierce.

“Ok. We deal with that, take a break, everyone eats something and takes a nap … and we go through the fan stuff.” Mr. Friesson grumbled.

It took far too many hours before they were ready to tackle that.

Toby had gone home, reluctantly; he had a wedding to attend. He made Reggie swear to fill him in on “the good stuff”. Reggie had promised.

So Saturday late afternoon, they regrouped around the table, almost everyone with laptops open and various fast food dishes at hand. Reggie started handing out the beers. He put a scotch in front of Ms. Houser, and Mr. Delfino, for which he got approving nods.

Alright, Saunders,” Ms. Krieg nodded at Reggie, “you said you had some business to bring up before we get started?”

“Purely unofficial, but...” Reggie shrugged, “I dealt with two of the interns on Friday on the way in. One of them, Megan Pike, was rude, unhelpful, unwilling to assist unless it got her an advantage, and clearly political. I suggest she be recommended to a law firm where that fits the corporate culture as soon as possible.”

“In other words, “said Mr. Siriani, “Anyplace but here.”

“Yes, sir. The other individual, Robert –Robbie- Brown, offered me assistance with my packages before returning to work, was polite, and actually seemed to be working instead of politicking.”

“Think I should take him on?” grinned Mr. Delfino.

Reggie grinned back, “No. Judging from how he looked at me, he’s gay, but he didn’t even bat an eye at that Megan girl, so he might make a really good intern for one of the female lawyers.”

Ms. Houser perked up, “Candice has been looking for a new intern, and she has trouble with that.”

There was a bit of shuffling as people thought about Candice Sinclair, and how insanely sexy she was in a business suit. It always worked to her advantage in court, of course, but it could be a problem in the office.

Mr. Friesson smiled, “So Reggie, you have this sorted, right?”

“Yes, sir: actually needs us to do something about it in this stack; horrible enough that we probably want to hire hackers to scrub it off the internet in THIS stack; and reward material over here.”

Mr. Friesson waved and everyone poured themselves a fresh glass of something. “OK you know the rules: we go over the actionable pile. If it turns out you missed something, you have to read something form the brain bleach stack; after each round we reward ourselves from the good stack.” Everyone looked grimly determined at the brain bleach stack.

Reggie smirked, “You better not miss anything, ladies and gentlemen, I had to go over all of these to sort them, and I assure you that you DON’T want to read the brain bleach stack. To be honest you don’t want to read some of the ‘actionable’ stack either, but you have to. On the plus side, I found you all some INCREDIBLE reward fictions. Some of them you’ll have to take home to finish because they’re long.”

Everyone took a file from the ‘actionable’ stack and started in on it. When they were done it was passed to the left and reviewed. Red pens hovered over the notes as everyone hoped to catch their neighbor in a mistake.

“Oooh, BUSTED, Michael,” Ms. Krieg grinned predatorily at Mr. Siriani. “Page four, half way down, you missed the fact that they violated trademark as well.”

“NO! I didn’t!” Mr. Siriani flipped through it and winced. “Fuck. Alright, I did. Hit me.”

He was handed a file from the brain bleach pile. He took a swig of his beer and started reading. Everyone else just stopped and watched his face. His mouth was contorting and his eyebrows climbing steadily higher as he read. “Oh dear God, Reggie, tell me that was the worst one.”

Reggie walked over and glanced at the file, “Oh, no... Probably about average for this set.”

Michael Siriani gulped, “We are not paying you enough, Reggie. Scotch please.”

Mr. Delfino choked and clutched his own single malt, “Scotch? You hate scotch. It’s THAT bad?”

Reggie grinned as the rest of the tale paled, “It’s that bad. On the other hand, some of the reward ones are really good. So, since we’re done with round one, what KIND of reward would you like to read?”

Mr. Siriani said firmly, “Absolutely nothing involving boats.”

Reggie intoned drily, “No boats.” Then he grinned, “I get Loki, of course.”

“Who else could play Loki?” laughed Krieg. “So who’s in this one?”

“All of them, I figured we may as well start out right.”

“I get dibs on reading Thor!.. I mean” Friesson coughed, “I shall do my part, my brothers!”

Everyone laughed; no one else could be Loki, no one else could possibly be Thor. As to the rest they ended up drawing names on slips of paper. Houser got Natasha this time, and was smirking like mad.

“Crack up or break character, you take a shot. Good luck.” Reggie was grinning like Loki already; this was probably a really tough one.

“The Pros And Cons Of Having A Supervillain On Speed-dial by Arkada?” Krieg was playing Hawkeye this time. “It’s not even listed as explicit.”

“It’s not.” Reggie smirks, “Five bucks says someone cracks before we finish this one. You guys have gotten too good at reading the smutty ones.”

Delfino managed to hold it together through Tony’s flirting with Loki- although it was a close call- but Houser lost it.

“Natasha narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in response to the open challenge.” Houser read out Natasha’s descriptions, “Then her entire demeanor changed – her hands flew up to clutch each other nervously, her eyes widened in fear and panic and her voice fluted like a scared little girl’s. “Please, please, don’t leave -” Houser lost it right then. Cackling manically and dropping her script.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaand penalty to Natasha Romanoff.” Said Reggie-who could read Loki doing ANYTHING and never once break character- as he handed her a shot.

Everyone sighed and picked up another in the actionable stack. No one missed so they went straight to the next reward.

“So we have the Hulk in this one… Draw your characters.” Reggie held out the slips of paper, “It’s called ‘Friends Don't Let Friends by theorytale’ and you don’t have a chance.”

Much to everyone’s surprise Krieg did absolutely fabulously as Hulk. She bugged her eyes out and made stomping gestures and mock throttled Reggie. People were dropping like flies when she got to, "Puny god hurt Iron Man, Hulk smash! Hulk smash and smash and smash! Hulk smash _lots_. Hulk make puny god paste!" the last holdout, Friesson, collapsed.

“Penalty shots all around except for Krieg, who is apparently insane.” Intoned Reggie, and then fell over laughing.

Houser must have been still thinking of that because she missed a legal issue in the next round, so did Delfino. They each drew from the brain bleach pile: Delfino had to flee to the bathroom halfway through his; Houser just smirked at Reggie, “I’ve seen worse.”

“Since you were saying there’s been no sex…” Reggie only had a few roles in this one, so there were blank slips in the tumbler. “Accepted by Arkada”

“Didn’t we start with that author?” asked Siriani, “Damn, blank slip.”

“…And takes the zipper between his teeth and draws it down smoothly, his breath curling over Tony’s cock in his boxers,” Houser read for Loki this time.

“and maybe Tony hadn’t noticed exactly how hard he was before but now that his jeans suddenly aren’t holding him back, he can tell that he could hammer nails.” Delfino was reading for Tony, which he was enjoying more than usual since Houser was reading Loki. “Must never mention this to Thor…. Don’t even think about Thor!-”

And then Friesson the BASTARD came in out of nowhere with the improv line: “What is THIS Man of Iron?!”

And everyone lost it.

“Penalty shots all around, and two for Friesson.” Reggie said… when he could get up.

They were tired and some of them more than slightly drunk so they all missed something in the next round. That meant everyone pulled a file from the brain bleach selection. It was very very quiet for a while after that.

“How do you even read those?” Krieg asked Reggie. He just grinned.

“Reward time!” he handed around the tumbler and drew slips. He put his fingertips together and did the whole ‘evil leader’ pose, “You will never, ever, get through this.”

They never made it past the first paragraph. The smut was so screamingly badly written that it was agreed to burn the file and agree to take penalty shots.

They pulled the last round of ‘actionable’ and everyone was VERY, VERY studious and no one missed anything at all.

“And here we are with our final reward round: Wherein Loki saves his favorite coffee shop, and accidentally saves some of those puny mortals, too by hebravelyranaway is a crossover.” Reggie intoned solemnly.

They managed to hold it together through the first chapter, barely, although Friesson was penalized a shot for sniggering when Loki was twisting the doily in his hands. In the second chapter though it was ALL over.

Siriani as Loki rolled his eyes. "That's because I am a bad guy," he said emphatically. Siriani POUTED and Delfino went over and was down for the count.

"Are not." Kriegg sounded exactly like a petulant child, and she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Houser started cackling.

"Am t…dammit, why am I even arguing with someone so small?" Siriani stick his tongue back out at Krieg and that was the last strike.

Regggie declared that everyone but Krieg and Delfino had to take a drink , Siriano had to take two, and they were DONE for the weekend.

Everyone started putting their things away. Krieg congratulating Reggie again for doing all the prep work. The only reason they could even get through the actionable stack this fast was that it was presorted. Reggie accepted everyone’s thanks and got cursed in a friendly fashion by at least two of them for the brain bleach stack.

They were out in record time.

Reggie quietly bookmarked some of the better ones onto his own fan fiction account. He figured by this point most of the lawyers had accounts on the bigger sites. He couldn’t help but wonder if any of them would ever have one of their stories end up in these piles.

Then he grinned.

It was an evil grin.

Five attorneys; five avengers, plus himself as Loki? He grabbed his computer and started writing up an AU where the Avengers were all attorneys….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Pros And Cons Of Having A Supervillain On Speed-dial By Arkada  
> Friends Don't Let Friends by theorytale’   
> Accepted by Arkada  
> Wherein Loki saves his favorite coffee shop, and accidently saves some of those puny mortals, too by hebravelyranaway 
> 
> are all real fan fics from my bookmarks. It turns out that most of my bookmarks are awesome writing but tend to either be just two characters- which would be hard to have the team read aloud- or they are hugely long stories where i would have to have reggie hand them page 157 or something.. (or both)  
> so i picked a few of the lighter ones that have more characters.


End file.
